


You can relay on the old man's money

by Anonymous



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Object Insertion, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Negan is a rich businessman man on a  Business trip in Georgia. After a long day of work, he just wants to relax with his sweet Daryl.





	You can relay on the old man's money

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough sugar daddy AUs for Negan/Daryl. Hope you guys enjoy it. Leave comments.

"Finally I'm done with this shit."

Negan says as he signs off on the last of his paper work. Negan has been busy all day with business calls, appointments and paper work. Right now he was in his hotel room and he was just tired. 

The only reason he's in a hotel, because he was on a business trip in Georgia. He has to stay for two more weeks.

It's been a long day and he just wants to relax, but not by himself. Negan takes out his phone and looks through his contacts.

He gets to a certain number and dials. There was a few rings before someone answers. "Hello." A gruff voice says.

"Hi baby, it's me. how about you come over and keep me company, I've had such a tired day and I need you to help me take the stress off."

"Don't you get tired of me? This is the third time this week."

"Oh Daryl I can never get tired of you. Come on, make daddy happy and come over." He hears Daryl sigh before answering. "Okay I'll be there in a hour."

"Great." Negan says grinning. 

Daryl is a prostitute that Negan found on the streets two weeks ago. Now normally Negan wasn't into prostitutes. but there was something about Daryl he just loved.  
-  
In a hour there was a knock at the door.

Negan quickly went over to it and opened it. He smiled at the younger man. He was wearing a nice white V neck and skinny jeans.

"So good to see you baby." 

Daryl rolled his eyes. "You saw me on Monday." 

"I know, but still." Negan suddenly crashes his lips on to Daryl's and digs his tongue in deep. Daryl moans and wraps his arms around Negan's neck.

When they pull back they both pant a little bit. "Let's eat first then we can do some freaky deaky shit." He grins while opening the door wider for Daryl. 

Daryl steps inside and sits on the sofa. "So what do you want to eat? they have a special today. Grilled steak with scallops and stuffed mushrooms."

Daryl wrinkles his nose a little, he doesn't really want all that, too complicated. "I'll just get a burger and fries." 

"Sweetheart if your worried about the cost then you shouldn't be. I can afforded it, it only cost $53.99."

Daryl eyes widen at that. "50 dollars for a damn steak? Who would spend money on that?"

"I would, it's damn good steak." Daryl shakes his head. Sometimes he didn't understand rich folk. "But if you want the burger I'll get it, but we are having champagne."

Negan goes over to the hotel phone and picks it up. He dials the number for room service. "Hello I would like to place an order for room service. I want a steak burger with fries, an order of the steak special and a bottle of special champagne....hold on let me check." He turns to Daryl.

"Would you like anything else?"

"Um.....never mind." 

"Daryl sweetie you can have whatever you want. Now what else do you want?" Daryl bites his lip before answering. "Chocolate lava cake." He says shyly. "I also want an order of chocolate lava cake." 

After he gives the room number he hangs up. "How much is that going to cost?"

"Baby don't worry about that." He goes over to couch and sits. He picks Daryl up to put him on his lap. "I love spoiling you." He kisses Daryl's mouth and neck. "You're my little princess." Daryl lightly smacks him on the shoulder and rolls his eyes. "Don't call me that."

Negan chuckles and just kisses him again. "But you are. You're so pretty like one, you're also so delicate."

"I'll show you delicate." Daryl growls. He gets close to Negan's neck and bites it. Negan moans and laughs a little. "You're such a feisty little thing. Why don't we put on some music to get us in the mood for later." He whispers.

"You are so corny."

"But you love me anyway." Negan takes out his phone and goes to one of his music apps. He goes through his playlist and puts it on shuffle. The first song to play was 'I want your sex ' by George Micheal.

Negan starts kisses him again and puts his hand under his shirt. He squeezes a nipple, making Daryl squeak. Negan was so busy with Daryl that he barely noticed that he accidentally knocked his phone off the sofa. 

Negan stops kissing him and grabs the phone, but he accidentally changes the song. "Damn it." He mumbles, but in a second he gets a smile on his face when he realizes what song is playing. The lyrics start to play

 

"You're a rich girl and you gone too far.  
Cause you know it don't matter anyway.  
You can relay on the old man's money  
You can relay on the old man's money."

The beat started kicking up after the first verse. 

"I love this song, it almost reminds me of you in a way." 

"How?"

"Cause, you can relay on me sugar." Before Daryl could tell him how cheesey he is, Negan picked him up. "Hey!"

Negan started swaying to the music with Daryl in his arms. "Put me down you idiot."

"Not a chance darling." 

He puts Daryl on the ground and gives him a little twirl then picks him back up, then does a dip making Daryl almost hang upside down. 

"God damn it, how did I get stuck with you." Daryl says trying to hide his smile. Before Negan could continue there was a knock at the door. Negan puts Daryl down and stops the music.

He opens the door and a man with a cart of food is standing there. "Room service. A steak special, steak burger with fries, lava cake and special champagne." Negan nodded and let the man in. "Put the stuff on the coffee table."  
-  
Both of them were on the sofa eating their meals.

"Do you like your food." Daryl nods while taking a bite of his burger. He was eating it like there was no tomorrow. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Um, two days ago."

"Why?"

"I...couldn't get enough money from clients to pay rent and buy food." Negan felt so much sympathy for the young man, he can't imagine what type of struggles Daryl goes through. "Baby before you go tonight, I'll have room service bring up something extra for you to take home."

Daryl nods and thanks him. "How's your steak?"

"A little tough, I should of kept it simple like you." He says with a chuckle. Daryl finishes off the rest of his burger and licks some ketchup off his lips. Negan stared at that for three seconds before getting glasses and the champagne.

"Wanna see why I call this special Champagne?"

"Cause it cost a fortune?"

"Yes, but no." Negan opens the bottle and pours some in both glasses. It was pink. "You got me pink champagne?"

"Yep, pink champagne for my princesses, go on take a sip." Daryl smells it a little then takes a sip. It tasted really good. He downs the whole glass in one go.

Negan laughs and says "you sip champagne, you don't down it like regular alcohol."

"Why not? champagne is just fancy alcohol." Negan shrugs and sips his. "Well you're right on that." After he finishes his glass, leans over to Daryl and whispers in his ear. "I got you something." Negan gets up and goes to the big hotel bed.

There's a shopping bag near it. "Come." He says to Daryl. Daryl gets up and does what he says. Negan hands the bag to him and Daryl looks inside. Daryl blushes when he sees what's in there. "You bought me panties?"

"You think you can wear them baby?" Daryl thinks for a moment before saying "yeah." Negan smiles and kisses him. "You're so good for me. Come baby, take off your clothes. Let me see your beautiful body." Daryl blushes even more but he puts down the bag and starts taking off his clothes.

"Choose one to wear." Daryl looks through the bag and decides on a light blue pair. "I like that one, it goes with your eyes."

The young man puts them on and looks over to a mirror above the dresser. "You look so pretty sugar, daddy's princess." He picks Daryl up and sets him on the bed, laying him on his back.

"I can buy you so many pretty things. jewelry, panties, skirts, anything you want. It makes me happy that you're spoiled by me. Would you like that baby, do you want me to buy you pretty things like this?"

Daryl shyly nods. He won't admit out loud but he loves when Negan spoils him like this. Negan Licks his chest and bites his nippple. Daryl gasp and moans. "So perfect. Everything about you is perfect, especially here." Negan cups his ass and squeezes. 

"I wanna play with your tight little ass tonight." Negan slides the panties down to his ankles and raises his legs to his chest. He spreads Daryl's ass and stares at the pink little hole. "Love your little pussy baby, so tight and pretty." Negan gets up and goes over to the dresser. He opens it and gets a small bottle.

He goes back to Daryl and shows him. "Pink lube?"

"It's strawberry flavored." Negan opens it and squirts some on his hand. After spreading it, he traces his finger around Daryl's hole, making it clench tighter. "Relax sweetheart." Once the rim was covered in lube he pushes the finger inside. 

Daryl whimpers and pushes his ass against Negan's finger. "Think you taste even sweeter with this?" He ask holding up the bottle. Before Daryl could answer, Negan pushes the bottle against his hole and squeezes. Lube goes straight in his entrance, Daryl gasp at the feeling of the cool liquid. 

He squeezes a little more then takes the bottle out. Negan bends down and licks Daryl's leaking, wet hole. The licks make the hole open, so Negan stuck his tongue in tasting the slightly sweet lube and Daryl. Putting his lips on the rim, he sucks on it and gives it a little nip. 

"F-F-Fuck, Negan." Daryl whimpers. 

"You like this sugar, you like daddy eating out your pussy?" 

"Y-Yes, keep g-going." Negan rubs the rim with his thumb, then pushes it in. "Anything for you sweetie." He puts his other thumb in and pulls Daryl's hole open. Daryl's hole was starting to turn a darker shade of pink. 

Negan puts his tongue back in and licks until all the lube is gone. Taking his thumbs out, he watches as the hole tries to close back up, but it was a little too stretched out. 

Negan puts two fingers in and rubs the sensitive slick walls, he goes deeper and twist. Daryl is giving him so many sweet sounds. Negan keeps moving his fingers until he finds the prostate. He rubs the spot and Daryl is practically trembling. 

"You look so pretty on my fingers." The pink rim keeps clenching around his digits as he keeps rubbing the prostate.

Taking his fingers out, he kisses the rim and blows on it. "Hey baby can I try something?"

"W-What?"

"I wanna fuck you with the Champagne bottle, can I do that?" Daryl moans at the thought. "Yes, just don't s-stop." 

"Awesome." He grins. Getting off the bed, he goes to the coffee table and grabs the bottle and covers it back tightly. 

He gets back on the bed and slicks up the bottle. After doing that, he pours more lube on the center of Daryl's hole. 

He puts the tip to his entrance and starts pushing it in. He let's Daryl get use to the feeling before he pushes it deeper. "O-Oh god."

"It's okay baby, you're okay. Doing so good, your little pussy is so greedy."  He starts thrusting the bottle in and out. Negan twist it and pulls the bottle to the side, making the hole stretch open again. 

Putting a finger near his entrance, he dips it in next to the bottle for a minute then pulls it out. "One day I might fist your pretty pussy, make you gape from my hand."

"N-Negan."

"Yes princess?"

"S-Shut up and m-move the damn thing." He grunts. Negan smirks and starts moving the bottle faster. Who is he to deny such a request?

Negan makes the bottle hit his prostate with each thrust. "Sh-shit!" He feels so close to coming.

"Baby come for me, come for daddy."

"F-fuck, daddy." With that Daryl comes on his stomach, he's panting heavily. Negan takes the bottle out and admires the gaping hole. It clenches trying to close. It was red and puffy.

"My turn baby." Negan un zips his pants and gets out his hard cock. He begins to stroke his cock and aims at Daryl's hole.

"Fuck sweetheart you make me so damn hard." He groans

After a few minutes he finally comes. come gets on Daryl's rim and starts dripping down. Negan takes his thumb and traces the come up then pushes it inside the sore hole. He keeps doing this until all the come is inside of him. 

Negan puts Daryl's legs down and pulls the panties up. "Do you wanna eat your cake?"

"Yeah....well actually I'll just eat it tomorrow. I'm tired. um...is it okay I can sleep here?"

"Of course baby in fact, when I go home, I'm taking you with me....I mean if you're okay with that."

"You would let me stay with you?" Negan nods and picks him up then sets him on his lap. "Yes, I want you to come back and stay with me. I don't want you starve or get stuck with sleazy clients. I want you to be happy."

"Why do you care about me so much?"

"Because I love you baby, I really do." Negan kisses him and runs a hand through his hair. "I'll come." Daryl says when they pull back. "But you won't get rid of me if you get bored of me will you?"

"I could never do that. Trust me baby if you come with me you'll have a better life. I'll get you whatever you want and need, okay?"

Daryl hesitates before nodding. "Come on baby let's lay down." 

"You're still in your suit." 

"Right." Negan takes off his clothes off and then lays down. Daryl lays down next to him and snuggles into his chest.

Negan puts his arms around him. 

"You can relay on you're old man's money baby." He whispers. Daryl smiles and lightly smack's Negan chest.

"Shut up and go to sleep old man." Negan laughs then kisses his head.

"God I love you."


End file.
